What's it to you
by Cullenlover203
Summary: Edward is a rebel who have just gotten back from boarding school to finish his last two years at Forks High.All human full summary inside.Give it a shot please.
1. Chapter 1

_**What's it to you**__**.  
**_**(Edward is a rebel who have just gotten back from boarding school to finish his last two years at Forks High, he doesn't listen to anyone and he smokes and drinks. His brother Jasper trys to get him to stop but nobody knows what triggered his bad behavior. His Elizabeth mom is a sweet kind hearted women who loves her son dearly but is disapointed by what he chosen. He is father Edward Sr. is a workaholic and doesn't care what his children do. What will happen when Edward notice his beautiful next door neighbor Bella. Will she fall for the rebel or simply ignore him like she does to half of the male student body. Rated M for a reason)  
Ages  
Edward Masen-17  
Bella Swan-17  
Emmett Cullen-18  
Jasper Masen -18  
Rosalie Hale-18  
Alice Brandon-17  
**  
Chapter one  
Edward POV

I can't believe I'm fucking doing this. I thought to myself as I got off the plane to claim my luggage. I saw my blond headed goody brother standing with some pixie looking girl I sighed and walked over to them.

"Long time no see" I said to Jasper he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever this is my girlfriend Alice" He said. I gave her a quick nod and Jasper glared at me I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't worry about him he's a dickhead" Jasper said to Alice.

"And your an Asshole and she's a Pixie now take me home so I can be free from you."  
I followed them outside threw my bags in the trunk and hopped in the car. The drive home was quiet nobody said a word. Jasper pulled into the garage.

"See you later Eddie I'm going to Alice house." He said. I growled at what he called me and took my bags and stormed in the house. I saw my mother sitting at the table reading and sipping coffee

"Hi Mom" I yelled she jumped and looked at me in like I was a ghost.

"Edward baby your home." She cried and ran over to pulled me into a tight embrace that made me drop my luggage.

"Yeah Mom." I said feeling kind of awkward. She let go of me.

"Why you didn't call send no letters. I was worried sick." She scolded me. I grinned at her.

"Sorry Mom I'm back" I smiled.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah now go get cleaned for dinner." She said.

I grabbed my bags and sprinted up the stairs to my room. Everything was the same as I left it. I dropped my stuff and stepped out onto my balcony to smoke a cigarette. It was freezing out here.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob" I heard a soft voice yell. I turned my head and saw a girl in a cheer uniform on the phone. She had long dark brown hair her body is like a goddess. She snapped her phone shut and threw at the fence with a lot of force the thing broke in half.

"Shit" She mumbled. I stiffled a laugh and lit my cigarette. I felt her gaze on me I looked over and she looked away. I watched her climb down her balcony and walk over to her broken phone.

"Fuck that's the thrid phone this month" I heard her mummble I laghed at this she glared at me I was lost in her eyes for a minute. She looked so harmless. This girl is priceless.

"What's so funny" She asked crossing her arms across her chest I was slightly distracted by that movement.

"Well you threw your own phone at a fence and broke it that's pretty damn funny" I said and laughed. Her face turned up into a little smile.

"Whatever" She said and bit her lip to keep from laughing shes gorgeous. I gave her a lopside smile.

"Bella where are you." I heard a voice. Charlie Swan the Chef Police came out.

"Hey Dad" She said haha her father is the chef Police. He looked at me his eyes grew wide.

"Ahh Charlie missed me" I said and laughed.

"Edward I see your back. Bella get in the house I don't want you talking to him he's a trouble make and bad influence." He said in a disgusted voice.

"Bye Bella we shall meet again" I said while Charlie glared at me and stormed into the house.

"We'll see about that Edward" She and winked. I watched her walk into her house. She left me stunned.

That never happened before. I walked back to my room in a daze.

_Dinner time_

I sat at the table eating with Mom and Jasper Dad was at work as usual.

"So honey how was school" Mom asked.

Lets see I had to share a room with a boy whos smells like shit and didn't clean his side of the room.

"Well lets just say I'm happy to be back" I said with a smile Mom smiled wide at me Jasper scoffed I smirked at him.

"I'm happy to hear that. Do you still smoke" She asked I shrugged my shoulders she looked down sad. I wasnt goning to say anything I finshed eating and left the table without a word or second glance.

**An** **Sorry if its short I will make my chapters longer its like an intro.**

**Reviews are always wanted thanks for reading.**

**-Annaerb(my name spelled backwards Awesome) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Edwards POV

_beep beep beep beep._

I groaned and rolled over to stop the alarm clock that fucking noise. I pulled myself out of bed, I took a five minute shower, I got dressed in all black and looked out the window just great its fucking snowing.

I wondered off down stairs to find some breakfast. I ate an apple and sat at the kitchen table. I sat there for about five minutes then Jasper came down.

"I hope you know you have to drive yourself to school. I don't fit your look" Jasper said. I chuckled.

"Whats my look" I asked

"Listen Edward I think everyone here know that you don't hang out with anyone. Your a loner who chooses to smoke and drink sorry but its the truth" He said. I chuckled again.

"What the hell makes you think I want to ride in the car with you and your girlfriend. I have a car I can drive myself. And if I choose to be a loner then thats my business nobody else." I said. I left the kitchen grabbed my coat and stalked out to the garage. I slide onto my silver Volvo. The drive to the school wasn't long. I pulled into student parking and walked over to the main office.

I walked over to the lady with long fake nails and bright ugly red hair. She was painting her fake nails. I cleared my thoart to get her attention. Her eyes flashed to mine.

"Sorry how may I help you" She asked

"I'm Edward Masen new transfer." I said not really looking at her.

She went digging through her files. She was handing me random papers to fill out.

"Ahh here's your schedule Edward" She said and handed me my papers. I walked out without saying thanks. I know I'm being pretty rude early but Jasper's comment pissed me off for some reason.

I walked back out to my car to grabbed my book bag I walked to my assigned locker 2-309 I walked up to the second floor getting stares from mostly everyone. I opened my locker quickly.

"Well look whos my locker neighbor I must have bad luck." I couldn't help but smile at Bella's voice. Fuck this girl is making me soft go down but I didnt even care.

"Well miss cheerleader needs to stay away from the school loner" I said as I turned around to look at her. I was stunned by her beauty again her hair was in soft curls around her heart shaped face. She had on a long sleeved gray V neck shirt that fit her perfectly, dark blue skinny jeans and short gray uggs. She tapped her chin and pretended to think.

"I think I would follow you just to get on your nerves. Lets see how much gossip goes when people see Bella Swan Head Cheerleader and Chef Swans daughter hanging with Edward Masen The loner or some may say Rebel" Bella said. I laughed at her little rant.

"Yeah that news would go around like crazy" I said she rolled her eyes at me.

"So whats your first class Rebel" She asked.

"I don't know cheerleader I didn't look at my schedule" I said.

"Well then look at it" She pushed me playfully that little content made my heart race. What is wrong with me.

I pulled out my schedule.

_**Edward Masen **_

_**Student id 121324**_

_**Lunch 2**_

**First hour-Spanish 4-Davey**

**Second hour-Trigonometry-Larks**

**Third hour-gym-Coach max**

**Four hour-English AP-Wilson**

**LUNCH**

**Fifth hour-Music-Jefferson**

**Sixth hour-Biology-Banner**

**Seventh hour-free**

"I have Spanish" I said.

"Lets go to class." She said and smiled. What the hell is wrong with this girl.

"BELLA" I heard a booming voice

"Shit" She mumbled

"What" I asked

" Nothing..." She was cut of by this giant look curly hair Brown eye boy.

"Little cousin is this loser bothing you" He said.

"He's not a loser and No he's not borthing me get lost Emmett." She said. Oh I remember Emmett Carlisle and Esme son.

"Well Bella I'll just walk to class alone." I smirked to her.

"No I'm coming hold on one minute" She said. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me because I listened to her I guess.

"Bella wheres Jacob" Emmett asked. Bella face suddenly looked deadly. The late bell rang.

"Fuck that bitch he could die for all I care. Now come on Edward we don't want to be even more late to Spanish" She hissed and stormed off I followed her because I wanted to know who Jacob was and why is my Bella upset about it.

Wait _MY Bella...._

**An. Review please Chapters will get longer I promise**

**Annaerb..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Edwards POV

I trailed behind Bella for a minute. What the fuck why am I doing this. The halls were clear nobody seen me with her but Emmett not that I care. Now I'm going to walk into class late with Bella I can hear the rumors now.

"Bella who the Fuck is Jacob" I asked. She looked at me she was at the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry its just Jacob is really bothing me and wont leave me alone he's trying to force me to have sex with him I don't even like him like that. He keeps calling me and coming over to my house Charlie lets him in because he said he's a respectable young man." She whispered. I was stunned for a minute but I wanted to kill this Jacob.

"You want me to hurt him" I asked. She thought about it for a minute.

"Kind of but I don't know. He's on the basketball team I don't think they would appreciate if one of their star players is hurt. Maybe you can shake him up a bit." She asked I don't think would ever deny her.

"Why not I have nothing better but follow around a head cheerleader" I smirked at her. She ran and hugged me.

"Thank-you rebel" She laughed. She fit so perfectly in my arms and I felt a jolt of energy. She let go and blushed

"Sorry I can get a little over excited" She said.

"A little" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine a lot now lets go to class I can't afford to skip Spanish" She said

"Why" I asked

"Because thats my worst subject. I suck at it" She said.

"You cant be that bad" I said.

"Really I had to go to summer school last year so I wouldn't have to repeat Spanish 3." She said with a horrified face. I laughed at her face expression.

"You shouldve seen your face lets go to class." I said.

"Fine Rebel." She said. We walked into the class and all eyes was us. I wanted to punch every single one of them in the face.

"Nice of you guys to join us. Bella have a seat next to Jessica and Ahh Edward I don't want any problems with you take a seat next to Jacob. Jacob raise your hand please" Mrs. Davey said. A kid with russet skin and choppy hair raised his hand he was dressed in tattered jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Bella smiled to me. I smirked back and walked to my seat.

"Well if it isn't the loner trying to talk to the head cheerleader She's not interested she likes me so back off" He hissed in a low tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" I chuckled. He glared at me.

"What are you talking about" He hissed in the same low tone.

"Well it seems..." I didn't finish my sentence and chuckled and turn to look at Bella she was sitting two rows back looking bored I turn back to a very pissed of Jacob.

"It seems what" He got a little louder earning a couple of people to look at us. I laughed at his face Mrs. Davey looked at us.

"Is something funny Mr. Masen." She asked

"No lady" I said I heard a giggle and turn to see Bella biting her lip to stop laughing the sight was funny. I turned back to the front.

"Thats what I thought I don't want another remark out of you today" She scolded me her face was very ugly twisted up like that. Bella burst out laughing it sounded like bell chimes.

"Whats funny now Ms. Swan." She asked Bella I turned to look at her.

"Your face" She blurted out and covered her mouth I laughed.

"Thats it Ms. Swan Mr. Masen stay after class they rest of you is dismissed." She said. Bella walked over to me her cheeks was a beautiful shade of pink.

"I better not get in trouble I have practice and Alice would kill me." She said.

"Wait Alice as in Jasper's pixie girlfriend" I asked

"Yeah thats my bestfriend" She said.

"I met her yesterday when Jasper picked me up. I don't think I made a good impression" I said. Bella giggled and bit her lip she keeps distracting me with that.

"Bella Edward come here please" Msr. Davey asked I've forgotten about her for a minute. We walked slowly over to her.

"Bella I don't what gotten over you and Edward not a good way to start. Detention after school both of you." She said.

"NO I have a game!" Bella screamed.

"Sorry dear" Mrs. Davey said with a smile.

"Your not sorry. I'm telling my father some lies about you if you don't let me and Edward off the hook. Mrs. Davey you know my father and I always get what I want" Bella said in a deadly low voice Mrs. Davey looked at her scared.

"Fine no detention" She whispered.

"Thank-you" Bella said in a sweet voice Mrs, Davey looked confused but didn't say nothing. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room.

"Evil Much" I asked

"I'm not evil I just know how to get out of situations without getting in trouble." She said

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. And if you got all this power you can get rid of Jacob" I said

"Thats the problem my Dad been friends with Jacobs father for years he's not gonna believe me he thinks very highly of them." She said sadly.

"I'll set things straight during lunch." I said.

"You want to sit with me at lunch" She asked while we was walking down the crowded hall with people looking at us.

"With only you sure" I smirked

"Fine we can sit at an empty table" she said.

"What class you have next" I asked

"I have art" She said. I felt a little disappointed.

"I have Trig." I said as I pulled out my schedule she snatched it from me.

"Well see you at lunch" She said.

_LUNCH_

My classes was boring without Bella people was asking me questions if I was with Bella. I ignored them then they called me a loner. I was in the cafeteria about to get on the line when I heard.

"EDWARD" Bella yelled I turn around and saw Jacob coming near her. I ran over to her.

"What is your problem yelling my name like crazy" I hissed

"I'm Sorry" She said not sounding sorry and smiled.

"Bella hanging with him is going to kill the whole team rep." Jacob said finally getting to us.

"So what I want to" She said.

"So you would rather be with him than us." He asked now there was a crowd forming around us.

"Yes a thousands times yes Jacob!" She yelled.

"Wait till Alice hears about this this and Emmett" He said.

"Like I care! And what the fuck people go away nothing is happen!" Bella yelled the crowd disappeared quick.

"Come on Bella don't be like that" Jacob said and stroked her face she looked at me for help.

"Don't touch her" I hissed and pushed his hand away. He stepped up to me and pushed me back.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Jacob hissed. Jacob took a swing and missed because I ducked.

"Edward what hell you doing. Kick his ass!" Bella yelled. I took my hit and Jacob stumbled back. I hit him again in the face and he dropped to the floor I felt someone pull me back and looked to see a guilty looking Bella and Emmett holding my shoulder.

**An. Thanks for reading so far. Reveiws are wanted.**

**Annaerb**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Edward POV

I turn to see a guilty looking Bella and Emmett holding my shoulder.

"Man get off me" I hissed. Emmett dropped his hand off my shoulder and went to help Jacob.

"Edward I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said something" Bella whispered.

"Its fine" I assured her.

"No its not, now your gonna get suspended on your first day of school because of me." She said in a panic stricken tone.

"Don't worry Cheerleader" I smirked. She smiled a little bit.

"What the hell Bella stop worrying about this asshole and help me with Jacob" Emmett said.

"Ha do it yourself" Bella said. They started arguing about something I wasn't paying any attention to them.

"What the hell is going on here" Someone yelled.

"That asshole over there attacked me for no reason" Jacob said with people agreeing with him.

"I believe your Edward Masen. I'm Mr. Greene Principal of Forks high Please you and Jacob follow me to my office" He said he started to walk away I followed taking one last glance at Bella she mouthed 'sorry' I shook my head at her and continued to follow Mr. Greene.

Bella POV (After Edward left)

I can't believe I told him to kick Jacob's ass. It felt good to watch Jacob get beat but I feel so guilty.

"Bella really what is your problem" Emmett asked.

"Listen I don't know. Where's Alice Rose and Jasper." I asked.

"Somewhere." He said. Out of nowhere Alice pops up with Jasper behind her.

"So Bella gossip is that your dating Edward" Alice said. Jasper looked like he was about to choke.

"Your dating my loner brother" he asked skeptical.

"No I'm not dating him. But he is nice" I said.

They looked at me like I was stupid.

"What he rarely has conversations" Jasper said.

"He spoke to me yesterday and Today and fought Jacob for me" I said not meaning for the last part to come out. Their jaws dropped

"You told him to fight Jacob" Alice asked.

"Not in the technical sense. I told him to shake him up a little bit. But Jacob pushed him and I yelled kick his ass. I didn't know he was going to listen." I said.

"I did see them together this morning before first period I stopped Bella and Edward said he'll walked to class on his own, Bella told him to wait and he listened" Emmett said. They looked at me.

"Okay stop looking at me. I'm going to my locker then I'm getting ready for our game." I said and walked off.

"Bella wait." Alice called after me.

"Huh" I asked.

"I thought you liked Jacob" She asked.

I laughed."Really" I asked.

"Yeah" She said sounding really confused.

"Well I don't if I did I wouldn't have asked Edward to fight him." I said.

"But why did you asked Edward to fight him and not Emmett." she pressed.

"Because he would've asked a bunch of questions and I don't want to play 21 questions" I said.

"Fine go get ready if you even come to our game." She said sadly.

"Sure." I mumbled and ran to my locker and saw Edward packing his book bag. I walked behind him.

"Hey" I whispered by his ear he shivered.

"Hey Cheerleader." He said glumly and turned around.

"So what's the verdict" I asked.

"Suspended for till next Friday" He said.

"I can try to get you out of it" I said.

"No its fine he already called home. Not that I care" He said.

"If you say so. But I'm really am sorry" I said.

"Cheerleader stop apologizing" He said.

"Sure Rebel" I giggled a little bit.

"So what your gonna do without me" He asked.

"I don't know try to be normal" I said. He laughed.

"Your far from it" He said I stuck my tongue at him.

"So are you going home now" I asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah my Dad is here and I'm talking to you" He said.

"You better leave haven't I gotten you into enough trouble. See you later" I hugged him and ran off to the gym room. He smelled so good. I changed into my cheer uniform and rushed to English but all I could think about was his green eyes.

Edward POV (Walking outside to his father)

I felt tingles from where Bella touched me. I walked over to my fathers car.

"Edward we both know I don't care what you did so just follow me home in your car" He said. I didn't respond and just walked to my car.

* * *

I was laying on my bed tossing around a baseball bored. Friday night and usually I'm outside smoking or vandalizing things. I wasn't in the mood for getting on Chef Swans nerves.  
I threw the ball at the couch. And hopped up to catch a smoke. I threw on my black hoodie and sneakers. I walked out on the balcony and sat on the bench. I lit a cigarette.

"You know those are bad for you." Bella yelled.  
I looked over and saw her standing on her balcony dressed in her Cheer outfit.

"Yeah I know cheerleader" I said leaning closer to the edge of the balcony.

"So why do you smoke" She asked. I thought about it for a minute.

" I honestly don't know anymore its just a habit now." I said.

"Okay so what you do all day" She asked.

"Nothing lat down through stuff boring. And don't even apologize again" I said.

"I wasn't" She lied.

"You lied" I said. She blushed.

"No I didn't" She said.

"Your blushing yes you did" I said.

"Fine there is nothing wrong with being sorry."She said.

"Yeah yeah Yeah whatever" I said. She laughed

"See you later Rebel its passed 3" She said.

"Really. Bye Cheerleader." I said. I walked back to my room kick off my shoes and layed on my bed.

* * *

I don't remember when I fell asleep but the knocking at my balcony door woke me up. I looked at the time 4:30 am. I groaned and got up to see who the hell has the guts to bang at my door. I opened the door to see Bella in black pajama pants and a purple fitted hoodie.

"Bella" I narrowed my eyes to make sure I was seeing right.

"Hey." She whispered. I rolled my eyes still sleepy.

"What are you doing here." I asked.

"Can't sleep. Did I wake you up" She smiled.

"No I was just laying in my bed talking to myself." I said sarcastically

"Okay chill with the sarcasm" She said.

"Do you want to come in" I asked slowly.

"No I just want to stand in the cold" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah yeah come in" I said and pulled her by her arm. I locked the door.

I sat on my bed and pulled Bella down with me.

"Bella you didn't sleep at all" I asked.

"No I was to busy thinking" She said.

"About what."

"Oh nothing for you to know" She said and leaned on my shoulder. My heart was racing.

"Really" I raised my eyebrow I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her an evil stare, I tickled her.

"Edward stop I'm going to scream" She cried in between giggles.

"What was you thinking about." I asked again.  
She bit me, I let her go and she fell to the floor laughing.

"Ahh shit that fucking hurt" I looked at my arm it was red and sore. Bella got up.

"Sorry. That wasn't nice." She giggled.

"Yeah I know" I said. She grabbed my arm.

"Here I'll kiss it" She said I felt her warm lips touch my skin. "There all better" She said like I was a baby.

"I'm not a baby" I mumbled.

"Ooh what was that Edward Masen mumbling. It seems you have a weakness."She said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said and yawned involuntary

"Sorry I'm keeping you from your sleep because I have sleeping issues" She said.

"Its fine. I'll rather talk to you than Jasper"

"Really I find Jasper very calming" She said.

"I don't I find it annoying when he trys to calm me." I said. Bella sat next to me.

"Maybe you just need to relax" She said.

"Really your a psychologist now" I asked. She stuck her tongue at me.

"Shut up" She said. I tickled her again and she fell back laying on the bed I hovered over her and put her hands above her head.

"What was that" I asked. She tryed to squirm out from under me. I was trying my best not to kiss her.

"Fine I said Shut up" She glared at me. I chuckled.

"Hmmm I think I get an apology" I said.

"Ha not gonna happen" She sneered still trying to get from under me. I was still resisting myself from kissing her.

"Bella Swan refuses to say sorry to Me."I said

"Yup. You told me not to so Ha" She answered.  
I slowly let go of her wrist. She pushed me down and straddle my legs. What the hell is this girl doing to me. She slowly started to trace her finger along my chest and leaned in close to my face.

"Well I got to get home. Bye Rebel" She whispered as she started to get off me.

No she was not leaving me stunned again. I pulled her back by her waist and crashed my lips to her. Her lips were soft moving against mine. My hands were resting on her lower back.  
Her hands found its way to my un tamable hair pulling me closer her. She pulled away her lips red and swollen. I really like Bella. I wanted her to be mine.

"Bella I like you a lot" I said.

"I like you too." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"I want you to be mine" I said looking directly into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Really" She asked drawing circles on my chest.

"Yes Bella Really." I said.

"Okay then I'm yours" She smiled to me. She yawned sleepily.

"Your sleepy" I said.

"I don't want to leave" She stated.

"Then stay." I told her.

An. Hope you like it Review and tell me your thoughts.

Annaerb.


	5. Chapter 5

What's it to you.

Chapter five  
Bella POV

I woke up in Edwards arms. Watching him sleep he looked so peaceful. I traced my fingernails across his chest and his breath hitched, I giggled a bit. I kissed his lips softly he started to move his lips against mine. His arms tightend around my body I pulled away and he groaned.

"Do you need to tease me this early" He said sleeply and opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" I said and ruffed his hair.

"Hey yourself" He said and bit my neck playfully I laughed.

We layed in comfortable silence for a minute.

"I want to go to the mall" I said. I wanted to get Edward new clothes.

"What that have to do with me." He asked.

"Well you are my boyfriend so you have to come with me." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Queen Bella your wish is my comand. Now I will make you breakfast" He said I sat up.

"You can cook" I asked.

"I can make a bowl of ceral." He said and pulled me out of bed.

"Well okay" I laughed. He pulled me down the stairs to the kitchen and there was a women sitting at the table she looked up at us and smiled widely at me. She is beautiful and had the same strange hair color as Edward.

"Edward it seems you had a friend stay the night" She said looking at my pajamas.

"Yeah Mom this is Bella Swan. Bella my mother Elizabeth" He said.

"Nice to meet you Bella please call me Liz"She said and held out her hand to me I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Its funny I never meet you and you live next door" I said.

"Oh your Charlie's daughter. Yeah I stay in unless I have shopping to do. Well I'm going up stairs nice to meet you Bella" She said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said and she left. I glared at Edward.

"What" He asked.

"You didn't say I was meeting anyone" I said.

"I know. I forgot" He said.

"Do you ever say sorry" I asked.

"Not when I don't need to like certain people." He said as he got the bowls out.

"Yeah whatev. What time we going to the mall" I asked him as he pour me some lucky charms.

"When ever you want to" He said. I smiled brightly. I ate my food quickly and stood up.

"Go shower and get dressed. I'll be back then we can leave" I said and kissed him softly and pulled away before he deepened the kiss.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't have said when ever you want." He said.

"But you was going to listen to me anyways. Just go get ready." I said and kissed his cheek and ran out the door into the cold.  
I sprinted to my house. My Dad was gone like always. Its been that way since I've been here but it was comforable.

I took a five minute shower and threw on my dollhouse destroyed skinny jeans and my black hollister pullover hoodie, I slipped my black uggs on. I put my hair in a high ponytail and my bangs sweept to the side. I grabed my credit card and my phone and sliped my card in my back pocket and my phone in front.

Whoa almost tripped.

I ran outside on my balcony and climbed down I went into Edwards yard and saw Liz cleaning the snow off the back porch.

"Hello Bella. What are you up to" She asked.

"Well me and Edward is going to the mall" I said and started to climb Edwards ladder to his balcony.

"Honey use the door." Liz said.

"This way is more fun and I'm use to hieghts I'm a cheerleader" I said.

"Cheerleader." She repeated shocked.

"Head cheerleader" I smiled and pulled myself up. I looked back at Liz she smiled to me.  
I looked through the door and saw Edward fully dressed looking bored I walked in.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" I said. His eyes flashed to mine and pulled me close to his chest I looked up into his eyes there were so much intesity. His lips touched mine with so much passion he deepened the kiss his hands rubbing my lower back. His lips trailed down to my neck making me shiver.

I know I couldn't stand this any longer. His lips came back to mines I didn't realize we was moving until my back hit the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He licked my bottom lip for entrance I parted my lips more to give him access. I felt his warm tongue glide across mine my tongue followed his. He groaned and pulled away so that only our noses were touching.

"Bella we need stop I don't think I can control myself any longer." He whispered.

"Lets go to the mall like I plan but you sidetracted me." I joked setting my feet on the ground with my arms still around his neck.

"Like you didn't like it" He joked back.

"Well are you going to drive me to the mall or not" I asked.

"Fine lets go." He said I dropped my arms and he grabed my hand.

Edward POV

The ride to the mall was short. Bella kept rubing circles on my hand. I couldn't help to think how lucky I am.

"Come on we have a lot of shopping to do."She grabed my hand and pulled me in.

"We?" I questioned.

"Yeah we you need new clothes to." She said.

"Too bad I forgot to bring money" I said.

"That's okay Charlie brought me an unlimited credit card. I can get whatever I want without getting in trouble" She said.

"No I'm not using that." I said.

"Please" She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes and poke out her lip.

"Fine Bella" I said in defeat. She smiled.

"Thanks" She jumped and kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes

"Come on we have a lot of shopping to do." She said.

We was sitting and eating pizza at the food court I had so many bags thanks to Bella.  
Aeropostale hollister Calvin klein DC clothing and shoes and converses.

Home by three days grace started to play out of nowhere. I looked at Bella and she pointed to her phone.

"Are you going to answer it" I asked.

"Its Emmett or Alice." She said and grabed it. "Alice I'll put it on speaker."

"Hello Bella" Alice annoying voice said.

"Hey Alice what's up" She asked.

"Nothing much at the mall with Jasper and he's complaining as usual." She said.

"I'm at the mall too" Bella yelled making people look at us.

"With who" Alice asked she looked at me and smiled.

"My new boyfriend" Bella said happily.

"Who is it do I know him" Alice asked.

"Edward is my boyfriend and I think you met him" Bella said looking at me.

"Edward. Ha I knew you liked him. We need to talk" Alice said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Tell Jasper hi" Bella said.

"Jasper Bella said hi and her boyfriend is your brother" Alice screamed.

"What" Jasper yelled I was laughing so hard I almost fell.

"Edward it wasn't that funny" Bella giggled.

"If it wasn't why are laughing." I chuckled. "Shut up Edward. Alice where you want us to meet you." Bella asked.

"Umm meet me atTiffanys Jewelers."She said

"Oo you saw something you want didn't you." Bella asked.

"Yeah Bella now get your sexy ass over here. love ya" Alice said.

"Love you to Babe" Bella said and hung up she looked at me and grinned.

"What." I asked.

"Come on I need to go see what new jewlery is in." She said and grabed my hand. We was running through people and ran into this big Jewlery store.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Ali" Bella screamed back and hugged her.

"Edward can I hug you" Alice asked.

"umm sure?" I said and she attacked me Bella laughed.

"Umm Alice" Jasper said. Alice stopped attacking me.

"Yeah Jazzy." She said I raised my eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Nothing. Alice can we get your necklace and leave I don't feel like being here" He said looking at me I smirked.

"Sure Bella I will call you we need to talk" Alice said.

"Fine love you" Bella said and kissed her cheek.  
We left the store.

"Should I be jealous of Alice" I asked.

"Yeah you should I wanted Alice for years" Bella joked.

"Not funny" I said and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes it was. I'm ready to leave" She said.

"Yes I thought you would never say that" I joked and kissed her neck.

Bella and I was laying on my bed. Having her in my arms felt right. She was telling me about her life in Phoinex. I told her about life in boarding school and why I didn't want to stay there. I really didn't want to hurt my mother by staying away from her.

"Aww that so sweet" She said. I felt unfamiliar heat on my face.

Did I just fucking blush.

**I hope you like Reviews are fun to read so leave me some please.**

Thank you

Annaerb.


End file.
